The Boss Switch
by Nerdy Wallflower
Summary: Normally, a visit to Tokyo would result in far less crazy things happening. But of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Shibuya Yuuri don't do normal. It all starts with a pair of inventors who have way too much time on their hands and a small invention that they thought they had destroyed. Turns out they didn't destroy it. Oops. Let the chaos begin. Rated T because Author is paranoid.


**A/N: **Woo, new story that I really shouldn't even think about uploading. I'm sorry, but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me escape. Any way, I hope you enjoy the craziness that is sure to follow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Kyo Kara Maoh. I have only decided to borrow the characters for my own entertainment (and possibly yours)

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and cursing (Gokudera need to learn to control his mouth, children are present)

* * *

><p>The school bell was the signal to the end of another day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. He stretched his arms and yawned slightly when the bell finished ringing, then started to pack up his things. His friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, walked over to him and they all walked out of the room together. At the school gates they saw Sasagawa Kyoko and her brother, Ryohei, standing there with Kyoko's best friends Kurokawa Hana and Miura Haru, who had rushed over as soon as her classes finished for the day. Once they all greeted each other they all decide that they would go to the mall.<p>

Tsuna was feeling like nothing could ruin his day. He had received a 70 on his maths test because of all the studying that Reborn made him do, and was spending time with his best friends and the girl on whom he has a crush on. Just thinking about it made his head feel lighter. On second thought that might be because he wasn't breathing.

Anyway, he felt that nothing could ruin it, but of course he had forgotten about the person who likes to ruin his days most of all. Said person appeared in front of him as they were walking to the mall, scaring the crap out of him in the process.

"Hiiieee! Reborn why do you always keep appearing out of nowhere?" Tsuna asked nearly hysterical because he knew that he would ruin this in some way.

"Because I enjoy seeing your frightened face." Reborn ignored the muttered comment of 'sadist' coming from his student and continued talking.

"I have come to inform you about a field trip we will be taking. Shoichi and Spanner wish to see you and as they are both unable to make it here, we will be going to them. They are currently in Tokyo, which is fortunate for you." Tsuna looked at him, surprised.

"Why do they want to see me?" He asked.

"No clue." Reborn stated and then turned to walk away.

"Oh yeah, we are leaving in five minutes. Your present company included." He called back over his shoulder before continuing on his way. Tsuna looked down at the ground in defeat. Just when he thought that he could finally spend some time relaxing, this happens.

"Hey Tsuna, don't worry about it. I mean he did say that we could come with you." Yamamoto told him.

"Jyuudiame, the Baseball Idiot is right. We can come with you and we will be able to protect you from anything that might happen." Tsuna sweat dropped slightly at the bombers enthusiasm at protecting him. They all ignored the comment of 'monkeys', then they turned in the other direction and walked back to Tsuna's house.

Once there, they were greeted with the sight of a small mini-bus parked in front of the house. Nana was standing in the lawn hanging out the laundry with the help of Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin. She looked up as they approached.

"Ara, Tsu-kun your luggage is already on the bus so you don't have to pack anything." At her words all the students looked at Reborn, who was currently standing on in the open door of the bus.

"Did I forget to mention that we will be staying there for the weekend? But don't worry I have asked all your parents and they have allowed you to go, they even gave me your luggage so we could leave straight away." Vivid images of what Reborn could have done to them flashed through Tsuna's mind. He shook his head quickly to get rid of those thoughts.

"Well what are you all waiting for? The grass to grow? Hop on." After a quick wave to Nana, they all hopped on the bus and saw that Bianchi was driving. Luckily she had her goggles on; Tsuna wasn't in the mood to deal with a sick Gokudera, especially whilst on a bus.

"Now then sit down, buckle up and let's go to Tokyo." Tsuna just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He just didn't know whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we are here." Murata Ken looked over at Shibuya Yuuri, who was walking beside him.<p>

"Because some friends of mine have asked me to help them with something and I don't really want you to go to the Great Demon Kingdom without me. It was bad enough missing out the first few times." Ken pouted and Yuuri sighed.

"Understandable, but why are we in Tokyo?" Ken shrugged and Yuuri sighed again.

"Well, let's get this over with then." Yuuri muttered as they entered the hotel where Ken's friends were staying.

The room they were in was extravagant. Yuuri looked around in slight awe, but it was nothing compared to his room at Blood Pledge castle. He knew that nothing would probably match up to it, but he couldn't help comparing it. Although the thing that really caught his eye was not the extravagance, but the different gadgets and gizmos littering the room.

There were different tools strewn around the room and something that looked like a robot lurking in one of the corners. On top of the bench was that looked like a computer with had lots of wires sticking into it and were tangled into heaps in some sections.

"Ah, Ken. It's nice to see you again." Yuuri turned in the direction the voice came from. Standing in the doorway were two male teens around his age. One of them had blonde hair and a lollipop stuck in his mouth. The other had red hair and glasses.

"Nice to see you again too Spanner, Shoichi." Ken nodded to each of them in turn. Yuuri coughed slightly when their attention turned to him.

"And who might this be?" The blonde one spoke, the same one who had spoken moments before.

"Ah, this is my friend Shibuya Yuuri. Shibuya this is Spanner and Irie Shoichi." The blonde and the red head each nodded when their names were said. After exchanging pleasantries, Spanner and Shoichi showed Ken what they wanted him to help with. Ken gave Yuuri a baseball magazine to immerse himself in whilst he helped them. Yuuri was all for it, considering he had no idea what they were talking about when they were explaining what they had wanted.

After about half an hour, Yuuri heard the sound of footsteps and voices coming this way. He looked up from his magazine and saw that the three of them still had their heads buried in whatever they were working on. Yuuri shrugged and went back to reading his magazine. Well, until a knock sounded at the door. He looked over at them again, and saw they made no move to open it. Yuuri sighed and stood up. Stretching a bit first, he went and opened the door.

He wasn't expecting three teens his age and a baby to be standing there. The baby had a suit and a fedora resting on his head, and was sitting in the gravity defying hair of the shortest teen. Next to him was a teen that was taller than him and had silver chin length hair and a glare that could scare even Gwendal away. The tallest teen had short black hair and a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Ciaossu, is Spanner and Shoichi in?" Yuuri looked at the baby and nodded before moving away from the door. They all walked through and stopped near the centre of the room. The baby jumped down from the brunet's head and walked over to where Spanner, Shoichi and Ken were currently working.

"Reborn, leave them alone. They will realise we are here in a moment." The brunet said to the baby. The baby, whom Yuuri now knows is called Reborn, ignored him and continued walking. Yuuri started walking back to his chair to pick up the magazine and the brunet started walking towards Reborn. At the moment when they were near each other, something shot out of the closest machine. Yuuri heard a shout come from someone, before both he and the brunet were enveloped in smoke. The smoke was quite dark and Yuuri heard the sound of a thump, but then the smoke cleared.

"Jyuudiame, are you alright?" Yuuri glanced at the silver-head before looking down at the brunet. Seeing the brunet on the ground he reached out his arm to help him up. The brunet let out a thankful smile and grabbed his hand. At that moment Yuuri felt an electric tingle shoot through his arm, almost like he hand been zapped. He ignored it a pulled up the brunet. Once he was up, they let go and each of them stared at theirs hands.

At this moment the three who had been working on something decided to pop their heads up. Shoichi and Spanner thanked Ken and he walked over to Yuuri. The other two walked over to the group that had walked in before. Ken took one look at Yuuri and then decided that he needed to be dragged to the nearest bath.

* * *

><p>The baths were empty, which was good. Yuuri didn't want to know what would happen if they were to go to the Great Demon Kingdom when there was a lot of people present. He started soaking in the bath, with Ken beside him. It was relaxing and he felt very sleepy. At that thought he decided that it would probably be best to get out now. Yuuri stood up to leave, only to be pulled back into the water and dragged through the black hole in the bottom of the bath.<p>

Both he and Ken arrived in the private Maoh bath. Yuuri shook his head and then got out of the bath. He grabbed a towel and then made his way to his room to get dressed, faintly noting that Ken had left the bath as well. After getting dressed he was ambushed by Günter, who was ecstatic at his return, and dragged to his office for lessons. He waved to Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal and Anissina as he passed them.

As Günter began teaching him, he found that he was getting light headed and unfocused. He shook his head a few times to get rid of the fuzziness, but it didn't work. By now Günter was looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm not feeling too well Günter. I think I should go and lay down." Yuuri stated, rising from his seat.

"Of course Your Majesty." Günter immediately opened the door for him, to which Yuuri thanked him with a smile. He started walking back to his room and saw that Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram were coming towards him.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Wolfram asked concerned. Yuuri smiled.

"I'm alright; I just need to rest for a bit. But don't worry I –" he didn't get to finish as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was his name being called out before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't feeling well. He was feeling light headed and dizzy. He managed to pay attention to the start of what Spanner and Shoichi had been saying, but after that it just became a blur of words mixing together in his head. Tsuna tried shaking his head a bit to try and focus, but it wasn't working all that well.<p>

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Reborn asked, concerned. Tsuna would have probably fainted on the spot if he had heard the concern properly. But as he was currently feeling dazed, he didn't even realise who had spoken.

"Not entirely." He answered a bit mechanically. Now everyone was looking at him and they could see that his eyes were unfocused and there was a slight sheen of sweat along his brow.

"Jyuudiame, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked him. Tsuna looked at him before answering.

"I don't kn –" he was unable to finish as he was whisked away into unconsciousness.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when Tsuna heard a voice calling out to him.

"– up. Wake up."

"Five more minutes, Reborn." He muttered as he rolled over. Tsuna felt that there was something off about his voice, but paid it no mind. He was more concerned about the fact that he was suddenly on the floor having been rudely kicked out of his bed.

"You unfaithful creep! Who is this Reborn?" Tsuna looked up at the bed and saw a blonde male that around the same age as him, that looked like he was an angel sent from above.

"Hiiiee, who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" He looked around the room, "Wait a second, where am I?" The blonde sitting on his bed looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Yuuri?" his anger now forgotten. Tsuna looked at him.

"Who's Yuuri?" he asked and tilted his head to the side as he stood up. He walked over to a mirror that he had spotted. Tsuna wanted to see if he had a lump on his head that could explain his delusions.

"You are." The blonde answered. Tsuna looked at him before he glanced in the mirror. Staring back at him was the image of the teen with black hair and eyes that had helped him up earlier. His shriek echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we have the first chapter. Review away if you could. Tell me what you think and any suggestions you have for me. Please and Thank you.


End file.
